As shown in FIG. 1, a typical bicycle includes a frame 10, a seat 20 mounted on the frame 10, a handle 30 for handling the moving direction of the bicycle, wheels 40 rotatably coupled to the frame 10, pedals 50 for rotating the wheels 40, and a power transmission part 60 for transmission power from the pedals 50 to the wheel 40. Most handling devices or driving devices are installed on the frame 10.
If a rider sits on the seat 20 and rotates the pedals 50, power is transmitted from the pedals 50 to the wheels 40 so that the bicycle can be driven. In this case, the rider sitting on the seat 20 may continuously rotate the pedals 50 by applying his leg power. For this, if the rider sits on the seat 20 and moves his legs, the rider's weight may be concentrated on the seat 20, and thus his buttocks may be intensively pressed.
Due to the pressure exerted by the seat 20, blood flow in the perineal region may be reduced, and thus blood circulation may be restricted. That is, frequent and long time cycling may result in many side effects such as prostatitis.
Moreover, when riding, getting on or getting off the bicycle, a rider should always grip the handle 30 and pay attention to the handle 30, and thus comfortable and convenient cycling may not be assured. Moreover, since motions for getting on and off the bicycle are taken only by gripping the handle 30, it may be difficult to maintain body balance, and such motions may be inconvenient.